The invention relates to an analog-to-digital (A/D) conversion arrangement and a method in which digital codes are obtained on the basis of respective comparisons between an input signal and at least one reference level. The invention also relates to a signal processing device incorporating such an A/D conversion arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,379 describes a prior-art A/D converter. The prior-art A/D converter comprises an array of 64 input amplifiers. Assuming that i is an integer ranging from 0 to 63, each amplifier Ai amplifies the difference between an analog input voltage and a corresponding reference voltage VRi to produce an amplified output voltage VAi. The amplified output voltages VA0-VA63 are processed in a folding array and an interpolation circuit to produce complementary signals VD0/VDN0 . . . VD31/VDN31, from which signals an output circuit derives a digital output code.